1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a plurality of different images of an object, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying different images by producing at least one type of image that is related to a selected region of interest of a first image of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal to a predetermined portion of a body, uses reflected ultrasound signal from tissues of the body to obtain images related to layers of soft tissues and blood flow.
In other words, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus irradiates ultrasound signals generated from a transducer to an object and receives echo signals reflected from the object to obtain images related to internal areas of the object. The ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is advantageous in that information about the object may be displayed in real time. Also, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is considered to be safe because there is no X-ray exposure or the like and thus, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is widely used with another image diagnostic apparatus such as an X-ray diagnostic device, a computerized tomography scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus.